


Physical Manipulation

by NeverStarted (larmoi101)



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Undertale Skeletons in Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larmoi101/pseuds/NeverStarted
Summary: In any Fell-Verse, monster heats usually end up with collateral damage. Somebody didn't want to face the consequences, and so Edge will end up paying the price.Maybe he's feeling generous today...?
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bad brother AU, but not the worst bc he recognizes when he can't do something even if he doesn't ask for help, but it's still more duty than love.
> 
> Warnings: Non-con/Rape themes, Heatfic, Dub-con, compromised consent

Edge woke up as he was jostled, then dropped onto a cold, dirty floor. He groaned, blearily gathering his bound hands and a dull ache in his skull... His thoughts were slow, muddled, and the light that greeted him burned sharply into his mind and he closed his sockets with a grunt. He'd been drugged. His magic was throbbing uncomfortably, complaining about whatever substance he'd consumed unwittingly. Edge was vaguely aware of a sharp, proud voice, not unlike his own, but it soon ended, ominously followed by the thud and click of a door locking. 

He heaved a breath, preparing to face his surroundings, and was immediately assaulted by a thick smell that encouraged his magic to swirl and build. Oh, no. He wasn't alone, as he'd assumed. Whoever he was trapped with was in heat, in fact, that was probably the reason for his kidnapping. Edge didn't have much time to ponder this, as the heat was further clouding his mind, and he could hear someone moving, the rustle of clothing and... chains clattering? Not a good sign. 

Edge knew he was in no shape to fight, so he forced his sockets open to get a read on the other monster, possibly make the situation easier for himself. 

The shed was dark, the single window covered by sturdy shutters. In one corner of the floor was a cozy mountain of old, patched blankets, the too-far-apart bars separating that side of the room from where he lay by the door. A figure was curled up in the blanket nest, apparently napping. But when Edge made to sit upright, their head snapped up and they stared right at him. 

A moment of stillness passed, Edge trying to decide whether to meet their deep orange eyelights or play dead and hope it would be quick. 

Soon the monster was prowling forth, slinking up to him with a dangerous sort of grace. Then they were leaning over him, clawed phalanges wrapping around his ankle - the nearest body part - and dragging him across the floor. 

Before Edge could try to defend himself, he was being pushed down into the nest, quietly letting Slim scent every inch of him. One leg, then the other with slightly more roughness, then he blushed as his pelvis was thoroughly inspected. Fingers gripped his ilia, stroked his sacrum and teased at his hip joint until Edge couldn't help but squirm. When he tried to wiggle away, however, he was seized in a hard grip and he felt as much as heard the deep growl from the other skeleton. Edge stilled himself.

He couldn't fight, but as long as he remained calm he stood a chance of getting out of this safely. 

In Fell 'verses, monster heats could be dangerous or even deadly without a partner. With a partner, though, the one in heat ran the chance of maiming if not killing their mate. Signs of reluctance or hostility in a partner were known to make a heated monster more dangerous, so Edge's best shot was in compliance until the heat was sated. 

As Edge tried to relax, Slim went back to his pelvis, now pulling off his pants to examine him again. The fingers were rough and harsh, demanding each twitch and shudder and groan, rewarding him by stroking reverently through the haze of aroused, glowing magic. Edge released a cry of shock when a hot, slick tongue wrapped around his pubic arch, sliding along the warmed bones purposefully. He tried to reach for the monster's skull as his spine tingled with pleasure but he was quickly reminded who was in power here when Slim caught his hands, looming over him as he secured them easily to a hook on the wall, effectively restraining Edge and leaving him unable to cover himself as Slim explored his body. 

Now his spine arched as he was pulled into a sitting position, shoulders straining lightly with the angle of his suspension. Slim's eyelights brightened as he tore Edge's shirt from his body and he rumbled in satisfaction. Edge blushed harder, his few conscious thoughts idling on what his brother might think if he saw how Edge pressed forward into Slim's wandering hands, unable to cover his soft moan at the attention. His magic was soothed with another monster's hands on him. 

Slim continued to sniff, nip, kiss and stroke all over his body as Edge allowed the pseudo-heat to boil his magic and fill him with passive desire. All of the touches were good, but at one point Slim ended up chewing on his vertibrae and his shark-like teeth found one spot on Edge's neck.... 

"OHHHhhh- Yes, yes, aaaAAAGH, yessss!" Edge couldn't help the loud moaning and babbling half-words that spilled from him. Slim kept teasing carefully at the spot, enjoying the sounds and the way Edge melted beneath him, reduced to a shaking pile of bones and magic. He felt helpless against the feelings that swept through him as Slim nibbled on the bones near the spot - relaxation, but with an excitement that wasn't really emotional, warmth and peace and just an overall goodness. 

He was moaning and drooling, eyelights too diffused to see, his phalanges kneading the air as he strained for something just beyond reach. It was amazing - the heat radiating from Slim's body, stirring through his unformed magic and giving it purpose, the warm hands that touched his bones just right, the waves of sensation from that spot along his cervical vertebrae. Edge had never felt like this, and he never wanted it to end. 

Then the hand on his femur moved upward, sending sparks all through his body until it reached the cunt he didn't mean to form. Edge jerked, completely surprised by fingers brushing the clit he hadn't realized he had. Then the fangs on his neck eased off and he gasped for breath, looking down to see glistening lips that shared the bright red of his eyelights. His racing thoughts were cut off as Slim pushed three fingers into his mouth, and the bestial hunger in his gaze reminded him why he was here on the first place. 

His cunt was tingling eagerly as Edge focused on every angle and surface of the bones in his mouth, crimson tongue mapping their shape and texture diligently. Slim growled lowly, the sound making him shiver. 

When Slim liberated his mouth he groaned heatedly, magic buzzing in excitement. Then, suddenly, those fingers were inside him. Edge choked on his scream, his spine arching. It was so much, his magic was straining to grip the fingers, stretched too quickly and the acute pain of it became a steady burn, the phalanges scrubbing against his passage slowly. As he began to relax, though, that blazing sensation changed into something else, something even better. His walls were even slicker, and Edge couldn't help the broken sound that escaped when those fingers curled inside him, the pressure that made white sparks explode in his vision. He could no longer stifle his voice, jaw hanging open and unmindful of his drooling, his body rocked forward to take the phalanges deeper. 

Then the fingers weren't enough - somehow overwhelming him and lacking at once, but all he really knew was that his cunt was begging for more, pseudo-muscles quivering needily. He tried to speak but it came out nonsense, croaked between breathy moans.

Slim seemed to understand anyway, or maybe he just got tired of waiting, because the fingers in him pulled away with an obscene sucking noise that would be burned into Edge's memory forever. Before he could do more than catch his breath, a warm rod of magic pressed against his lips, sliding easily with the slick that was dribbling from his hole.

It was bigger than he was prepared to take, that was obvious. Edge felt tears gathering in his sockets as he struggled with the feelings. He was so completely full, and that in itself was incredibly satisfying, but the pain added another layer of confusing pleasure that he couldn't fight if he wanted to. Edge arrived at the realization that he was in for a mind-blowing experience when Slim began to move. 

Slim had been trying to hold back, but he was in heat - not the worst he'd suffered, but not a walk in the park - and the giddy satisfaction of finally being inside a willing mate was getting to him. The noise Edge made as he moved was so enticing, and Slim had never been particularly strong-willed. 

The last thing Edge knew was a kiss placed on his cheekbone, before he was drowned in unending pleasure. 

Slim had him against the wall, on his hands and knees, pressed into the blankets, in his lap, and any other positions he could think of almost non-stop. Edge's voice became hoarse with his screaming after a while, turning into weak gasps and moans as his stamina ran out. Their whole bodies were covered in fluid, red and burnt orange magic mixing. Painfully overstimulated, Edge begged for a rest but Slim wasn't in a state to listen, even when their bones rattled in exhaustion as well as pleasure. 

Going on hour five, Slim finally showed sign of slowing down, even though Edge wasn't awake to take hope from it. After coming inside Edge's battered, gaping pussy (again), Slim pulled out and collapsed on top of his unconscious partner and focused on breathing. It took several minutes before the scent in the room strengthened (again) and his arousal picked up, time enough for Edge stir tiredly and open his sockets.

Well, he didn't wake up to Slim still/already fucking him, so that was a first. The deep, measured breaths against his neck were a good clue, but as he tried to turn over, Slim growled and pressed him back down. Edge didn't resist. He allowed the heat-stricken monster to haul him up onto his knees so his coccyx was in the air, resignedly laying his skull on his arms and grimacing at the feeling of spent magic dribbling out of his sore pussy. Then a surprised moan, thin and weak, escaped him as a hot tongue stroked his hole, sweeping briefly across his clit before delving into him. Slim began to enthusiastically massage his overused sex with the warmth of his mouth, pushing the soothing intent of green magic into the construct. Edge could only moan helplessly and let it happen even as his pains were eased.

This was not typical heat behavior... Which meant it was over (unlikely - the shortest heats were a couple days at least), or it was breaking enough for Slim to regain control of himself and clean up some of the mess he'd make. Edge had heard such a thing was possible during a monster's heat but never experienced it personally. Until now.

Apparently Black had known it would happen, because he arrived to deliver them a meal. Filling and simple, as it should be, but a few different options for tastes and texture. Slim happily forced some on him, and he ate, despite being exhausted to the point of snuggling in and falling asleep then and there. 

Then Slim adjusted the mountainous nest, shoving the damp, soiled blankets off to the side and fluffing up the layer of cleaner material. Now he could roll Edge up in softness and curl protectively around him, keeping his mate safe and cozy until the heatwave rose again. Edge relaxed into the nest and let himself sleep, knowing he'd need his energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading; please leave kudos or drop me a comment if you like it! Or if you don't, comment about what you don't like and how I can improve?


	2. Chapter 1.5 (Interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unironically titled "Intercession" because it works.

Black returned to the shed, carrying a tray of food for his brother. He hoped Slim had burnt himself out by now; Black didn't have the time to apprehend him again. 

After shoving the door open and putting down the food, he blinked, letting his vision adjust to the low light. Black was slightly amused that even with his intellect and vocabulary, his first reaction to his brother was always the same. 

_Wow, he's really done it this time._

The blankets in the corner of the shed were a disaster. Many were splattered, a few drenched, some still wet. But the part that really drew his attention was the toy he'd provided. Slim was mostly covering the other skeleton with his body, but Black could tell it was a good decision to get a partner other than himself. He walked closer, planning to inspect both monsters for injuries. 

As soon as he was within arm's reach, Slim growled dangerously, lifting his head to glare at Black with one smouldering eyelight. Black stopped. He realized his brother's heat scent still thick in the air, his magic was flashing aggressively in his socket, and he was still acting feral. _Stars, it would be a long weekend._

Black strolled back out to the shed. He had spent the afternoon planning, scheming, and preparing. It wouldn't be easy, but he was not about to back down from a challenge! 

In the shed, Slim was still eating - well, affectionately bullying Edge to share the food so he could make his toy literally eat out of his hand. Even barely conscious and heat-stricken, that was definitely his brother. Edge was not cooperating, constantly trying to snuggle in every time Slim shifted him, ignoring the meal resolutely in favor of napping. It was understandable, yet surprisingly endearing. Edge finally gave up when Slim kissed him, then shoved the food in his mouth when he came up for air. Only now realizing his hunger, Edge accepted the hand-feeding with little fuss, and the glares he shot at Slim were weakened by how fast he took the offer to sit in the other skeleton's lap.

Black shook himself, quickly stepping back and shutting the door when he found himself staring. 

Well, back to business! Edge looked absolutely destroyed, completely exhausted and spattered all over with spent magic, and the heat was going strong. This only reaffirmed his thoughts - Black would have to go get him another toy for the rest of it. 

And he was determined to do whatever it took.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one chilling in my WIPs for a while, and I don't feel like it's done yet but... well, I don't really have the energy to give it the touch-up it deserves. There are more chapters to come but the main issue is that I don't know where I'm going with it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Any and all feedback is appreciated; please tell me what you think!


End file.
